Danforth Lichhunter
Danforth Lichhunter is the Head Councillor '''of the Black Kabal within the Seventh Fleet, a group of Warlocks that work with the Army of the Light under the supervision of the Kirin Tor. He leads and controls all Warlocks and Demonologists within the fleet and commands complete control over the Black Kabal due to being the senior Fel-Enchanter and also the most dangerous. He also is one of the Seventh's commanders and leaders, sitting upon the Command Council. Personality Danforth is a cold and callous individual, often speaking bluntly on any subject. He is rarely surprised and even when injured he doesn't even express shock or anger. He mainly dabbles in dark arts, and because of his very hollow moral compass he doesn't care which subject he delves into. Even allowing necromancy to be studied. Every member of his Kabal is skilled in one specific area that he finds useful. Each member has a specific use that he keeps on hand for specific tasks. He also is quite annoyed with the antics of Xrach and Necrous, mainly because others complain to him of their actions. He often complains he doesn't care that Xrach has a succubus love pen or that Necous is trying to steal patients from the medical wing. He often berates them, and even states their usefulness is only just tipping the scales in their favor on keeping both of them alive. Appearance Manath is a undead human, his face is deathly pale and his flesh is sagged and filled with rotting holes. His eyes are grey and faded. He wears long flowing robes of purple and green, they flow down his form and over his face is a porcelain mask that is shaped like a tranquil human face. History Danforth was a former noble of Alterac before the Third War, serving as lord of the region until the Scourge Invasion. After which he evacuated to Dalaran with the hopes of escaping the plague and the undead. But sadly when the city fell so too did its people, and most of the population were turned, including him. After his unholy resurrection Danforth became a Warlock, using his dark powers to control the Scourge and lead it to further conquests. He did not maintain a solid control or command within the Scourge, he was simply a pawn. After the betrayal of the Dreadlord Balnazzar, Dethoroc and Varimathras, Danforth was taken control over by them, and he was freed when Varimathras turned on his brothers and he soon became a servant to the Banshee Queen. In that role he served as a chief Necromancer, using his powers to bolster and maintain control of the undead ranks. After the conquest of Lordaeron and the creation of the Forsaken Danforth regained his will and control. Through that he left the Forsaken, deciding to live for a time in Alterac. He was often hunted by Alliance and Forsaken due to his presence in Alterac, the latter being he did not remain in the service of the Dark Lady. Fearing his demise would come soon he decided to ask for aid, and he went to the Kirin Tor. He was able to create a bargain with them, he would give them key knowledge on the Forsaken and also the Dark Arts he used and how to specifically counter them. The deal was struck and he resided within the safe confines of Dalaran until the War of the Lich King. Plot Danforth was present when Mairne resented the mission from the First Fleet. Danforth and all the other commanders were present when Mairne discerned his vision to them. He said he would present some of his Warlocks to see if the anomalous energies on the surface of Earth were demonic in origin. He also appeared at the meeting when word that Xrach Fadeligther's party had been lost and no survivors had been found. He later appeared when the second party was reported missing, standing beside Manath when they located a survivors, he was present during the conversation between Mairne and Morgana regarding the Shinigami. He was later ordered by Mairne to collect Mull Stormhoof and prepare for a ritual. Danforth was later present at the meeting regarding the invasion of the Seireitei. Danforth entered Urahara's Shoten and was able to ensnare and trap Tessai Tsukabishi before he could act. Equipment '''Weapon: Anu'shin, The Decaying Standard - A former warbanner of Silvermoon before its fall to the Scourge, as an insult Arthas cursed many objects within foul magic to break the Elves hope. This Battle Standard that was used by the Sunstriders had been corrupted and turned into a standard and staff for the Scourge. Danforth wielded it in combat, using it as a weapon and rallying banner. It is a long black pole with intricate runes that glow a deep green, with a solid brass emblem for the sun, rotted and broken, and two poles that hold the rags of the former sigil of House Sunstrider. Armor: Necrotic Plaguebringer Garb - A set of green and purple robes that were worn by Danforth during his time in the Scourge, they are clumpy and hindering. On them are the bones and tattered remains of former victims, he also carries pieces of armor and trinkets. Over his head is a deep hood and a veil that hides a porcelain mask, a death mask of when he was alive. Tome of Shadows: A Large tome that contains demonic magic and powers, Danforth uses it to amplify his spells and also control any demons within his vicinity. Abilities and Powers Demonologist: Danforth is the foremost expert on the demonic, having used the dark arts since his untimely death nearly thirty years ago, and having trained in it even longer. His knowledge includes the enslavement and use of demonic blood for his magics, and with his knowledge he is unparallelled in the field. Affliction: Danforth specializes in curses and demonic ailments as well as plagues and diseases. He can clear out entire sections of a city with a single spell. The potency of the spell varies from agonizing pain to instant death. But the powers of the affliction vary and alter based on the need. Destruction: Being a Warlock he possesses great deals of power, capable of destroying almost anything in his path with ease. With a single spell he can level towns and buildings with a rain of fireballs or even ensnare a person in shadows and rip their souls from their bodies and even consume them. * Void Chains: Danforth is capable of using Void Magic to trap enemies, the chains are nearly unbreakable, and has proven to be able to contain god-like beings, such as Tessai Tsukabishi who was unable to shatter the bindings. Who despite that was a powerful Shinigami and an even more skilled Kido Practitioner. * Binding Circle: Danforth has knowledge on magical runes and seals that are capable of sealing his enemies, such as a rune that was used by the Drakkari trolls on Azeroth to bind and capture their gods. He used this to capture and weaken Tessai Tsukabishi, effectively binding him in place. Trivia Danforth Lichhunter is the Original Character of Jimmyjamster728 The image was created by Iari-art.